


Little Rock

by Spikedluv



Category: Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sequel, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie remains in contact with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Through Numb3rs 3.13 Finders Keepers; through SPN 2.13 Houses of the Holy.
> 
> Takes place sometime after Somewhere Between Perception and Reality (http://archiveofourown.org/works/158334 ). Written for numb3rsflashfic Challenge #35: Rock.
> 
> Written: March 23, 2007

Charlie was sitting on the bed when Don came out of the bathroom. Instead of waiting naked and spread out - as Don had hoped, or sleeping - as he’d expected, Charlie’s head was bent over his cell phone, brow furrowed in concentration, fingers moving quickly over the keypad. “Hey, buddy, what are you doing?”

Charlie’s head jerked up and he blinked at Don, a guilty expression on his face. “Just, uh, texting someone. I’ll be done in a minute.”

Don tossed the towel towards the hamper and climbed onto the bed, crawled on hands and knees until he straddled Charlie’s legs. Don shoved his head beneath Charlie’s hands and blew a raspberry onto his belly through the thin cotton of his old t-shirt.

Charlie let go of the cell phone with one hand to grab Don’s hair. “Don! I can’t concentrate when you do that.”

“That’s the point, Charlie,” Don said as he pushed Charlie’s t-shirt up with his nose and licked Charlie’s belly.

*~*~*

  
Dean slid into the sun-warmed seat, perfectly worn to the shape of his ass after so many miles. He took two candy bars and two bottles of soda out of the bag before reaching over the seat to dump it into the back. Sam, head bent over his cell phone, lips curled up in a smile as he read the text message, ignored Dean’s return. The news couldn’t be too bad if Sam was smiling. Dean turned the key and pulled out of the gas station, headed for nowhere in particular, unless someone had sent them a case.

“Ellen?” Dean finally asked.

“No, Charlie.” Sam sounded distracted, the smile gone from his voice.

“Really?” Dean glared over at an oblivious Sam. “And how did Charlie get this new number?”

That brought Sam’s head up and he gave Dean a guilty smile. “I gave it to him?”

“Sammy . . . .”

“Listen, Dean, ever since LA Charlie’s been sending me possible jobs. I’m not sure what criteria he uses, but he says things like, what are the odds of this happening, and then he actually calculates them! Usually I just check them out and thank him, but this time I think he might be onto something.”

Dean sighed. He hated amateurs. “Well then, fire up the laptop, check it out.” Sam gave Dean the grin he’d do anything to see. “So, where we headed?”

“Little Rock.”

Dean turned towards the highway.

The End


End file.
